


Water Slides

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spralbert, Trans Albert Dasilva, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Spot makes a confession at a waterpark.





	Water Slides

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I was given - "spralbert at a waterpark" - on my tumblr, @tired-alexander. Please enjoy!

“I uh, don’t like heights. This would, uh, be a good time ta mention that.”

The day Race and Albert learned that Spot had never been to a waterpark their first summer together, they immediately began planning a trip to the nearest one, making sure that they were all off work and money for a full day of fun. The trio even went and bought new pairs of swim trunks, just for fun; Race got a pair of rainbow trunks, Albert got a pair with cute cacti and succulents all over them, and Spot sprung for black with flames, just to be more edgy. They even made a plan of break times and places to chill where Albert could take a break from binding in the heat of the day; even though the cold water would help, it was still dangerous to bind in hot weather and to do a lot of exercise and movement, regardless.

At the current moment they were running up the stairs to the top of a water slide, the tallest one in the park; it was the steepest slide, but also had lots of twists and turns along the way. Before Spot could protest, his boyfriends had each grabbed his hands and dragged him up the stairs. There wasn’t much of a line, it was a weekday during the end of the summer so they had some time to chat before they absolutely had to get on the slide. There was a tube that could be used, as opposed to the tubes for a single person, that had 3 spaces.

“I can’t believe I’m hearin’ this, the fearless Spot Conlon is afraid of heights.” Race laughed loudly. “I’ve never known ya to be scared, Spot, of anythin’!”.

Spot turned to look at Race and Albert after peering over the edge of the slide, fear painting his face. Race and Albert had only ever seen that look once or twice before, the more memorable time being before he told his parents he was gay and was dating two boys at the same time, all in one go. They both immediately moved to hold his hands.

“Spot, honey, ya don’t need ta go if ya don’t want to. It’s perfectly alright ta head back down an’ wait for us at the bottom.” Albert said. He moved to hold Spot around the waist lazily, letting him know he was there for support. Race moved to hold Spot’s right hand with both of his hands.

“Hey, Spot, look at me, it’s gonna be okay. Do ya wanna go on the slide or head back down?”

“I….I wanna go down, wit’ ya both. Can I jus’ go in the middle, please?” His boyfriends nodded quickly, and they started to get settled on the big tube, Race in front and Albert behind him. “By the way, if either of ya tell any of our friends I was scared, I’ll soak ya.”

“More than this slide is gonna soak ya?” Albert smirked. Suddenly, the light in front of the slide turned green, and the tube was released from the starting point. As much as all three of them screamed on the way down, Spot loved every part of it, and soon begged his boyfriends to go back on the slide multiple times, only stopping once Albert couldn’t keep up with running up and down the steps so many times in a row.

Spot asked to go back to the waterpark every summer after that.


End file.
